The Shiver
by Kami Takai
Summary: One Night Zoro wakes to a strange sound...Read to find out what it is... Sorry that I posted the wrong one... I'v just been so crazy lately, it seems that my brain has melted... Well this is the right one a SanjiXZoro with Zoro as uke! Yay! One Shot! sorr


One Piece Fan Fiction

Title: The Shivers

Paring: ZoroXSanji

Rating: M for Yaoi! Warning! Boy X Boy

Comment: Sanji X Zoro loving is so sexy! I could not resist. Zoro is the uke! Yay! Come on Sanji needs some loving to...

Hope you enjoy!

Further Warning: This is a ONE SHOT! Sorry…

The night was cold on the Going Merry. Nami was keeping watch and everyone else was sound asleep. Everything was peaceful, _not_ quit, as the straw-hat pirates went about there normal rhythm of sleep-talking and snoring loudly. There was only one major difference that night, it was bloody freezing! Roronoa Zoro had paid it no mind and in his usual manner, sprawled out on deck in the men's room, he snored blissfully away. No hammock, no blanket and warmed with his own body heat.

All of a sudden he woke to a strange noise. He wonders what could have woken him in the middle of the night or… was it mourning? Either way he was very pissed now. He got up in a huff and wandered over to what ever was making the strange sound. The other crew members where fast asleep, swinging happily in there hammocks. It seems like he was the only one to have been awakened, now that made him unhappy. Luffy was chattering away, throwing his arms up in the air and shouting, "I'm going to be the Pirate King." and Usopp was hanging half off the hammock, acting like he was being shot by an unseen enemy or something. Zoro grinned at there funny behavior and Sanji… Zoro looked closer. Shivering and trembling under the covers, Sanji's teeth where clattering together loudly. Now of all the noises that where present on the ship (especially with a captain like Luffy on board) how could the shitty cooks teeth wake him?

At first Zoro wanted nothing more than to yell at him for waking him with his damn teeth but than he saw that the chief was only suffering from the cold. He reached out to touch the cook's cheek with the back of his hand. He was freezing! Instantly sucking Zoro's' heat in a desperate attempted to stay warm. Zoro felt sorry for him. He already had two blankets on (one of them being Zoro's) and he was still shivering like mad? The swordsmen scratched the back of his head, sighed and with out a second thought he climbed into the shivering, cold, chef's hammock.

He lifted the blanket up to cover them both and slid all the way in. Sanji's dramatic shacking went on for a few more minutes until his breath started to slow and body started to calm. The warmth that emitted from Zoro's body quickly transmitted to Sanji's. The young cooks cheeks started to flush so hot that it startled him awake. In a daze at first all he could do was stare at the green grassy field that was waving in the breeze, in front of his vision. After a minuet he realized that the 'green grassy field' had a name and that it was attached to a certain person that he quite loathed.

When this realization sunk in, he summoned up enough strength to kick the other man out of his hammock, followed by a series of whispered insults and angry glares and shaking fits. Sanji was so pissed but he was too tired to be angry for a moment longer and flopped back into his hammock. Zoro hadn't really thought out his plan to well and it was bond to happen since he just climbed into Sanji's bed without even asking. He scratched the back of his head again, shrugged his shoulders, while yawning and sleep walked back over to the couch where he collapsed and began snoring loudly. Sanji puffed smoke from his ears and quickly threw the blankets over him to try and resume sleeping after he was so rudely awaken by that shitty swordsmen.

He wasn't going to sleep any time soon though. Each little second that passed the cold would rip the warmth from his body. He was staring to shiver slightly again and he now regretted kicking that warm body of Zoro's out of his hammock.

"Shit."

Sanji whispered in between chattering teeth. He clenched his jaw tight in a vain attempted to stop them from moving together. He knew if he where to stay stubborn any longer it wouldn't end too well for him. He'd freeze to death before morning so he gave up and looked around for the 'human toaster' lying on the couch. When he locked onto his target he rolled form the hammock and padded over to the sleeping man as quietly as he could.

Zoro was lying comfortably on the coach, arms behind his head and legs crossed, when Sanji slid in next to him, instantly rewarded with heat. He was still only half on half off the coach. So he laid slightly on top of Zoro, careful not to wake him. He felt the heat poring into his cheeks and he snuggled in a little closer, half asleep now. He was almost completely gone when he felt strong arms circle around his waist and pull him fully on top of Zoro's body. The warmth that engulfed him was so intense it was like he was on fire. Not one protest came from the blonds' lips at the very intimate action.

"Zo-Zoro."

Sanji breathed out shakily into the curve of Zoro's neck as the swordsmen's arms circled more tightly around the cook's slender waist. Legs where tangled together and Sanji lifted his head to face Zoro so there breath could mingle.

"Your…so fucking warm!'' Sanji said, as Zoro grunted with humor.

"Well that's been established. It's because you're freezing cold." Sanji nuzzled into Zoro's neck loving the soft but rough texture of his skin.

"Well… not anymore….I'm really hot now." Sanji huffed out as Zoro's cheeks grew a little rosy at the weird comment.

"That's good." Zoro grunted as Sanji sat up to where both his arms where on either side of the swordsmen's green head but they soon found there way under and around his neck. Zoro eye balled him suspiciously.

"I only felt sorry for you and thought I could help you out. So why are you being so friendly?"

Sanji grinned evilly at him. Zoro sweat dropped.

"I was cold and shivering and you're nice and warm, simple as that."

Sanji wiggled his hips into Zoro's. Zoro grunted from the friction it created.

"What are you…?"

"Are you getting to hot, Zoro-kun?"

Sanji sat up a little more craning his neck and coming with in inches of Zoro's face. Lips curled up into a toothy grin, Sanji closed the gap between them. He felt like he was going to melt, it was so hot and smooth, nothing felt wrong about it either, it was so right. He kissed him gently, stroking the bottom of Zoro's lip with his tongue. The blushing swordsmen let out a small gasp in the others mouth and the cook took the opportunity to slip his tongue in.

When the "in the moment swordsmen" felt Sanji's tongue past his lips his eyes shot open and he grab both of the blonds' shoulders to shove him away frantically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" He practically screamed. Sanji put a finger to his lips.

"_SHUUU! You'll wake the crew_!" He whispered.

Zoro bear his teeth in frustration and embarrassment for allowing the cook to get away with such a perverted thing but Sanji was right. He would wake the crew up if he shouted like that again. They all had been through a tough battle not to long ago and they all needed there sleep. Zoro looked up to see if any of them had risen. Nope, still sleep talking and mumbling, all was good. Sanji had taken the opportunity to straddle the swordsmen's waist and pin his hands above his head. The warmth intensified all through the blonde's slender body. Zoro was so startled at the roughness and didn't think quickly enough to escape before Sanji's face was in front of his, with his hot breath washing over his face.

"I want all of it…"

Zoro blushed deeply.

"Huh? All of what?"

"All of your heat."

With that selfish line said he griped the back of Zoro's head and began to feast upon Zoro's lips with more force this time. Zoro moaned loudly when he felt a hot tongue slip in past his lips again, tasting cigs and salt this time. The green haired man wiggling under Sanji's smaller frame in an attempt to free himself but the aggressive chief's strong legs held him down, no problem.

"S-stop!" Zoro breathlessly gasped out in between kisses, trying to pry his hands from Sanji's merciless grip on his wrists.

_Shit! This cook may not look it but he sure is strong!_

Sanji moved back to Zoro's neck and nuzzled in it before licking and biting roughly at the tender skin there, tasting blood when he nipped just a little too hard. Zoro's heat was having quite an unusual effect on the blonde cook and it was becoming more and more difficult to form coherent thoughts.

"Ah! But Zoro-kun?" Sanji pulled back from his work on Zoro's throat. "You smell and taste so good, how could I stop?" Sanji smirked evilly and meet the dazed looking eyes of Zoro's.

"_YOU SHITTY COOK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

Zoro quietly snapped at Sanji trying not to wake the crew. Sanji moved Zoro's wrists into one hand and brought the other to slip under the ever present haramaki at Zoro's waist. The swordsmen shivered as a cold hand made its way up his shirt and brush a nipple, softly and teasingly.

"Oh? You kill me? And you're feeling so good to." He traced the large scar across Zoro's torso, causing a violent shudder to tear through him, proving Sanji's point.

He undid the haramaki and lifted the shirt up to lick and nibble at the nearest nipple. Zoro hissed in between clenched teeth and hated how the flesh there rose to Sanjis menstruation.

"You jerk! I said stop!" He freed one hand and tried pushing Sanji's face away from his chest but Sanji's one last taunting lick made Zoro waver for a second. Sanji's eyes where clouded with lust and very sexy looking to Zoro at the moment, it was hard to look away. In the swordsmen's wavering moment Sanji found the time to grasp the growing bulge in Zoro's pants, causing a lovely yelp from the swordsmen's throat. He rubbed it up and down the length, tight and throbbing, begging for release. Sanji's fingers ran along the pinned mans pant rim, slipping them slowly inside and feeling out the heat at his center.

"Zoro…"

Sanji's voice was so husky in Zoro's ear that it made him shiver slightly.

"… Give me all your heat. Make all the shivering go away."

With this he leaned in again and planted a small chaste kiss on Zoro's lips, sliding his pants down as he did. He gave Zoro's freed erection a quick pump before breaking the kiss to descend upon his new target. He gave Zoro one last smirk before placing his lips against Zoro's membrane. He took him in all the way, licking all the way up. He flicked his tongue along the slit and moaned. The vibrations made Zoro tense but he soon calmed as skilled hands splayed over his abs and navel in small circles. He ran his fingers through golden silk hair, tugging, encouraging him to continue his attention to his throbbing erection.

Soon Zoro was gripping tightly to Sanji's hair, trying to control the urge to thrust into that hot mouth, working him into climax. When he felt his stomach muscles clench and heat rushing through him he knew it was almost time but before he could come into that blissfully, skilled, mouth, Sanji pulled away. He moved lower to suck at Zoro's sack and lifted his legs over his shoulder to get better accesses. After he was earned a few gasps and moans from the body beneath him he moved even lower to lap at Zoro's pucker entrance. He tongued at the taunt flesh until it became lose under his soft touches. Zoro's taste was so biter here but after awhile Sanji didn't mind too much. He stopped to lean over Zoro's pressed body to whisper words against his trembling lips,

"This will feel weird for a second."

He quickly lubbed up his fingers and slipped them into Zoros body Bucking into the touch, it seemed to burn all the way through the trembling swordsmen.

"Ah! Sanji!''

He gripped Sanji's hair tighter. Sanji winced from the jolt of pain but grinned as he caught the look on Zoro's face. His eyes where shut closed and his cheeks where flushed red. He was biting his bottom lip almost to bleeding and his brows where pinched tight. Sanji like the way Zoro looked at the moment and wished he knew Zoro could be that way sooner or he would have tried this a long time ago.

"Your so cute."

Sanji pinched Zoro's chin in between his fingers and brushed his lips softly over the adorable looking swordsmen's underneath him. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and when Zoro gasped slightly he plunged his tongue in to taste him more and with that distraction, slid another finger into Zoro's other entrance. He slid the fingers in and out slowly, stretching him and getting him good n' ready for something just a little bit bigger. That reminded Sanji. He unzipped his pants and stroked his swollen flesh, grunting into Zoro's mouth as he did. When he was for sure that Zoro was ready, he withdrew his fingers and used the moisture that clung, along with his precum, to lube himself, than proceed to lower Zoro's hips so that he could gain accesses.

When Zoro was in a more penetrable possession. Sanji placed the head of his erection at the entrance of Zoro's heat and pushed slightly into him, feeling the resistance of the other mans body, he griped his hips and shoved forward with more force until he was fully sheathed into the burning hot body beneath him. Zoro clutched Sanji's shoulders tightly feeling the pain shoot all through his body, burning and stinging, his insides felt like they where being torn apart.

"It hurts!"

He pressed his face into Sanji's neck and sholder, bearing his teeth when wave after wave of pain torn into him. He also didn't want Sanji seeing the tears that clung to the sides of his eyelashes as he tried very hard to breath normally again.

When Sanji felt Zoro's body relax more and adjust to him being inside, he pulled out slowly, leaving only his head inside, he pushed back in with more force this time. A shock of pleasure went through Zoro's body and he quivered under Sanji. When the cook had entered him he felt him hit something good inside and had the strange urge for him to do it again.

"Ah. Sanji… good"

He clenched and unclenched his fist into Sanji's other shoulder with every thrust of his hips. Zoro groaned and than bite at Sanji's neck, ruthlessly leaving marks that he'd probably have a hard time explaining later. Sanji pounded into Zoro's blissful heat with more of a rhythm now. Gripping Zoro's hips and rolling them into his he felt nothing but pleasure rip through him.

"Zoro, so tight."

Sanji gasped out as the green haired man nipped at a more sensitive area on his neck. With every thrust Zoro came closer and closer to climax but the tightness in his crouch was just to much after a while and his hand slipped in between there bodies to grasp the burning heat between his legs and started to pump it hard and harder until he was spilling into his own hand, gasping Sanji's name, than collapsing. Sanji saw stars before his eyes when Zoro came. The pressure his contraction cause, tightened around Sanji's cock and soon he to was coming violently into Zoro.

Sweating and panting they relaxed into the after glow. After a while Sanji pulled out of Zoro with a grunt and laid next to him in a comfortable silence. The cook slid into the swordsmen's warm arms and helped Zoro pull up his pants. The pair both closed there eyes and got ready to take a well earned rest. Sanji was well on his was to dreamland before he heard the last words slip by the swordsmen's lips,

"You should wake me more often with your teeth, shiver cook."

This earned a slight grin on the chief's face before all thoughts and words melted away into sleep.

From that night on when ever Sanji started to shiver under his covers he'd seek out the hot swordsmen for warmth and well… other things…

END!

Authors Note: YAY! It was all sex! So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I know I need to work on some things, that's why I'm posting this! There!

I've noticed most of the shit I write is porn anyway, might as well get better at it. Thank you for reading and review!

If you'd like more One Shots with either: ZoroXSanji! ZoroXLuffy! ZoroXNami! Or LuffyXNami Just tell me and I'll try getting to it right away!

Thank you!

And…

Kami Takai rules all your perverted minds! Did I turn you on? Did I?

Mohahahahah!!!!

Mission complete!


End file.
